Precious Gift
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: An expecting turian couple are preparing for their unborn child and try to figure out a name... OC Exploration. Rated for one word just to be safe Mainly Fluff


**Hey guys~! 8D**

**Yes, this is yet another attempt at a Mass Effect fic, but this time, it's a little bit more of a character exploration between some OCs me and some of my friends own, and it's also an AU version of a story these characters are going to appear in. It always helps to practice writing the characters so that I can better know how to write them in the future, ya know? :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~! X3 There may be some parts where it may seem rushed towards the end, but I did my best. ^^;**

**And do I really need to say this? _I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT! _My friends and I only own the characters you don't recognize! XC  
**

* * *

'_Isra, why the hell do you keep doing this?_' Avitus thought as he ran through the streets, weaving around the sea of people as best as he could and uttering apologies when he accidentally bumped into someone. While one half of his mind was on navigating the crowds, his other half was mentally complaining about the panic he was currently suffering from.

Why couldn't his mate just _sit down_ for just one more measly week without worrying about her shop?

He panted as his destination came into sight, and he all but body-slammed the door open as he slid into the front. Ignoring the other customers there, he rushed into the back door and looked around wildly for her. When he spotted her leaning under the hood of a vehicle with her back to him, he called out, "Isra! What are you doing?"

_Bang!_

"_Son of a bitch that fucking hurt!_" Isra yelled out in pain, clutching her head from where it had made contact with the hood. Looking over her shoulder, however, she winced at the hard look that he was giving her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, uh…hey. How's it goin'?"

"How's it goin'?" he repeated incredulously, his jaw and mandibles dropping in shock. "I ran almost half-way across the wards to find you, and you ask '_how's it goin_'? Isra, you're supposed to be at home resting! You _know_ the doctor told you that you shouldn't be moving around working in your condition!"

Isra frowned as she turned around, revealing the bulge in her middle section. Gesturing to said bulge, she said, "Avitus, I'm not sick. I can still work, I'm just pregnant."

"_Heavily_ pregnant," he corrected with a sigh as he moved closer to her, carefully taking her hands while his violet eyes stared into her gold-colored orbs. "Isra, you're due to give birth in about a week, and I'm worried you're going to either stress yourself out or hurt the baby in some way or another. I don't want to lose the two most precious things in my life."

The black turian stared at her gold-orange companion for a long time. Though this isn't the first time he's had to come get her out of her own workshop, this is the first time that he'd ever voiced these concerns in such a manner. Of course she felt cooped up in that boring apartment, and the tiny life inside her seemed intent on playing games with her internal organs whenever she laid still for long periods of time. But she also understood his concerns…he was only trying to protect his growing family.

Finally, she sighed in defeat and said, "Alright…I suppose _one_ more week wouldn't kill me…yet."

Avitus released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in, simply relieved that she was going to listen to him for a change. "Thank you," he smiled, pressing his forehead against hers as a deep rumble of appreciation resonated through his chest.

"If you'll close the shop up for me, I'll go ahead and wash up so we can leave," she told him with a smile of her own. "And no, I'm not about to call someone in to replace me. You know how I am about other people handling my job."

He chuckled in amusement as he nodded. "I know that all too well," he purred, gently rubbing his nose against hers before he let go of her hands. "Don't take too long, okay? We can take a cab home."

"Don't worry, I won't," she sighed in a semi-dramatic fashion as she walked towards the bathroom. "Just relax, '_mother-hen_'."

"Now don't start that again," he grumbled with a slight eye-roll. And while the title may have suited him based on his behavior around his mate, he did not particularly care for the term itself.

/_Later_/

"Thank the Spirits we're finally home," Avitus sighed as he and Isra walked in through the door. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like riding in a cab…now I see why you get all those orders in for repairs."

She smirked at him in amusement. "And you expected any different from one of the busiest places in the galaxy?" she asked in mock surprise.

Avitus shot her a look and said, "Ha ha ha…very funny." Then, with a softer look, he gestured with his head towards the couch and said, "Why don't you go ahead and sit down while I get dinner started? I'll come sit with you once it's in the oven."

With a small nod, Isra made her way over to the couch, slowly lowering her body down until she was comfortably seated with her legs tucked up. She sighed as she looked down at her swollen stomach, gently caressing it as the tiny form stirred inside. A warm smile crossed her face as she thought back to the day she first found out she was pregnant, remembering how ecstatic her mate had been to hear the news.

'_You're going to be loved very much, little one,_' she thought as she felt the tiny babe shift against her touch. '_You'll never be alone…not so long as your father and I live._'

She laid there in her own little bubble for what seemed like an eternity, wondering what their child would look like before a new presence made itself known. "Dinner's cooking right now," Avitus said as he came over, kneeling down in front of the couch so he was at a slightly lower eye-level than her. He looked at her stomach and reached out, carefully placing his larger hand near hers as he waited.

Upon feeling the tiny kick, he beamed with joy as he looked up at his mate, violet eyes shining brightly before he leaned up and gently touched his forehead to hers again. She returned the nuzzle with a gentle purr, making him smile even wider. "I can't believe she's almost here," he whispered softly. "What're we gonna name her?"

Isra hummed a little in thought. While they had been busy gathering stuff for the child's room, they hadn't really thought of a good name for their unborn offspring. The doctors did say that it was a female though…

"How about…Regula?" she suggested, rather liking the sound of it.

Avitus, however, frowned at that. "That…was the name of my platoon sergeant when I was in the military," he said, shaking his head. "Let's just say that she was not all that pleasant, and I'd rather not think about her every time I say my daughter's name. So no…just…no."

"Alright then, what's your idea?" she frowned back, watching as he pondered over it too.

"How about…Aeliana?" he asked.

She shook her head at that. "No. It sounds too…_girly,_ as humans would say," she told him. "Now Iulia…"

"I'm just gonna stop you right there, dear. I don't like that one either."

Back and forth they bickered over a name, tossing out ideas and shooting them down one by one. Finally, both of them were sitting in their respective seats facing away from each other. Neither one of them was willing to look at the other for the moment, both rather irritated at the other for being too stubborn.

Finally, glancing over his shoulder at her, Avitus sighed and his shoulders drooped. "Isra…I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know you like those names, but…none of them sound like they'd fit right with her. I just can't imagine calling her any of those, and I want her to have a name that we _both_ like."

She felt her anger at him dissolve and she found herself relaxing, sighing as she looked at him. "Well…then what do we do?" she asked him. "I can't think of any other names."

"Then…maybe we can try going for things that we like," he suggested. "I've heard that humans sometimes name their children after flowers and gemstones, and sometimes even places."

A small frown of uncertainty settled across her face before she sighed. "I…suppose it wouldn't hurt to try," she shrugged. "But like you said, it should be something that we both like…right?"

"Right," he nodded in agreement. "Now…I can't really think of any plants that I'd imagine calling her, so that's out of the question. Hm…maybe something we've seen before…"

They both thought long and hard, trying to think of the things that they'd experienced together. Then, slowly, they looked at each other, and just one glance told them that they were thinking the same thing. As they looked at her pregnant stomach, they said in unison, "Terah."

Both of them remembered the day they had met on Avitus's tropical home planet. It was near a nebula that seemed to radiate a glow similar to images of the '_aurora borealis_' in the northern and southern poles of the human's home world, with shades of green, gold, and violet within. It was on a ship that had been facing the nebula that Avitus had proposed to her, having persisted for weeks just to get her attention. It was known as the "_Terah Nebula_".

With her hand pressed against her stomach, Isra chuckled as the little one inside seemed to move around excitedly, as if approving of the name choice. "I think she likes it," she smiled as she looked up at him, her gaze warm with pride. "And I couldn't think of a better name."

Avitus purred as he leaned in close, pressing the side of his head against her stomach to listen. "You like that name, little one?" he cooed softly, feeling Isra's fingers wrap around one of his own. "It's a very special name that means a lot to your mother and I…and now it can be special to you too."

For a long time they simply sat there, enjoying each other's company as they thought of their unborn child. One thing was certain: they would love her no matter what happened.

/_One week later_/

"_AAH!_"

"That's it, just keep pushing, Miss Zeeoni," the doctor urged gently.

Avitus held her hand tightly as Isra panted heavily, wincing a little when her grip started to feel like it'd break his fingers. "You're doing great, Isra," he told her reassuringly.

A golden orb peered up at him as Isra tried to even out her breathing. "Avitus, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to punch you in the face after this," she growled. She yelped as another contraction hit, forcing her to focus on her breathing once more.

"Don't worry, you can do this," he told her softly. "Just think: she'll be here soon, and we'll finally get to hold her."

Isra looked up at him for a brief moment, a soft smile on her face before she gasped. "That's it, I can see the head now!" the doctor said. "Just one more push."

An eternity seemed to pass for the black female, releasing one last scream of pain before a new sound entered the room. The doctor was smiling as he held up a tiny form, its soft carapace a pale gray and its skin a creamy chocolate brown as it let out pitiful warbles. "Congratulations. Here's your little girl," he said gently as one of the nurses moved to sever the umbilical cord, another wrapping the tiny form in a towel to clean it.

Even though she was exhausted, Isra's arms reached up and carefully accepted the small bundle. A warm smile crossed her face as she stared at the tiny face, its mouth open as the little newborn cried. "She's beautiful," she whispered softly, Avitus reaching over and gently touching the top of the soft crest.

"She's perfect," he whispered back, nuzzling the side of her head affectionately. "Just like you are…"

Isra smiled as she leaned into him, a soft purr rising from her chest. Upon hearing the purr, Terah ceased her cries and huddled as close as she could to her mother's chest. Though she was still blind, she recognized the sounds her mother made and instinctively knew that she was safe. Seeing this, Avitus gave a chuckle of amusement as he gently trailed a finger across Terah's cheek.

Mumbling quietly, Terah's arm stretched out until her tiny fingers wrapped around his. He smiled at this, gently rubbing his thumb over her hand as she held on tightly. "Hello little one," he whispered softly. "We're so happy to see you now."

His mate watched as he spoke to the tiny infant, who tilted her head to try and find the source of the voice speaking. '_We'll do everything we can to protect you, little one,_' she thought to herself as she reached up and gently rubbed the back of Terah's head, earning a confused chirp from the little one. '_You'll see…_'

/_The next day_/

"Oh Goddess, she's just so _precious~!_" Elina cooed as she held Terah, the tiny babe wrapped up in a soft green blanket.

"Be careful with her, Elina," Moria sighed from her seat on the couch next to Isra, the asari matron shaking her head in amusement at her daughter's behavior. "She's not a toy you can squeeze."

Her daughter pouted at her for a moment before she protested, "I know that, mother, I'll be careful!"

Terah yawned tiredly before settling back down in the blankets once more, having been unaware of the younger asari's earlier fawning. Isra shook her head before she turned to another female turian next to her, smiling as she asked, "How are things with you, Thelo?"

Thelonaeous, also known as "Thelo" by her friends, smiled as she gently placed her hand on her stomach. "Good, all things considering," she chuckled in amusement. "The twins are getting more and more restless with each day."

Her friend nodded as she looked at her stomach. Thelo's baby-bump was twice as big as hers had been when she was carrying Terah, but then again, twins weren't all that common amongst turians. "They're almost due, right, Thelo?" Isra asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded proudly. "In about two weeks. Both female."

"That's wonderful news," Moria smiled happily. "I'm certain your brother would be proud of you."

Thelo nodded sadly, though she had a happy smile at the thought of her own deceased twin. "He'd of loved to meet them," she hummed quietly.

Elina was silent for a moment before she blinked, looking down at Terah as the little one shifted and whined. "Huh?" she uttered, drawing everyone's attention back to her again. A moment later, however, Elina gave a sharp gasp of surprise and delight. "Isra! She opened her eyes!" she squealed excitedly, hurrying over to the black-skinned female.

Eyes wide, she reached up and accepted the bundle. Terah's eyes had indeed opened, revealing pale gold-yellow eyes with just a tiny ring of violet around the iris. A soft smile spread across her face as Isra held her daughter close, who was mumbling something under her breath while blinking up at the strange new face before her. "Hello, little one," she rumbled softly, a gentle purr rising from her chest as she cradled her close to her body.

Terah blinked for a moment before she chirped, recognizing the sound and immediately reaching up towards her. Complying to the demanding warbles, Isra pulled her daughter close to her face and allowed her to grab hold of her mandibles. Happy with her new position, Terah started to babble as she set about exploring, patting and touching her mother's face to see what was what.

"Wait until your Daddy gets home, Terah," Isra cooed softly, nuzzling her face against the tiny body. "He'll be thrilled once he sees your pretty little eyes."

"_Breep!_" Terah chirped, not quite understanding the words but loving the tone of voice. She didn't really know what was going on, but she loved the warm voices that spoke to her and the large things that held her close. To her:

This was paradise.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my sucky attempt at cuteness and turians. ^^; Also, FACT: turians have been confirmed to give live birth, so I don't want to hear any complaints or anything about "but they're reptilian/bird-like! They should lay eggs!" Well let me ask you this: if all reptiles are supposed to be the same, then why are there some that actually give live birth? Hmm?**

**Plus, someone had said one of the guys that worked on ME had tweeted about it, so...yeah. .;**

***coughs* Anyway, again, this was just a character exploration thing, but advice is always helpful, so leave a review if you don't mind~ :3**


End file.
